The present invention relates to an oral composition which prevents Streptococcus mutans from colonizing in the oral cavity and is effective in preventing dental caries and also in preventing and remedying periodontal disease.
Among oral bacterial Streptococcus mutans has long attracted attention because it causes dental caries. This bacterium produces a glucosyltransferase that synthesizes viscous polysaccharides such as dextran and mutan from sucrose. These polysaccharides form dental plaque in which the bacterial flora of Streptococcus mutans is present. This bacterium also produces acids from sugars and the acids stay in dental plaque to cause decalcification of enamel and tooth decay. In order to prevent tooth decay, it is important to avoid the colonization of Streptococcus mutans in the oral cavity. Presently, several methods have been proposed.